


Free Will Sucks

by CC_Sestra



Series: Kinky Tales [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 05:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13117338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CC_Sestra/pseuds/CC_Sestra
Summary: Just a few words about why Cas likes Dean to tell him what to do, and why Sam might dislike it afterwards.





	Free Will Sucks

When Dean enters the room, he immediately knows something is off. The angel he loves so much sits motionless, staring into the wall. Cas is still handsome as ever, of course, but the spark is missing. His eyes have turned almost lifeless. 

“Hey, Cas, what’s wrong?” 

The angel sighs wearily. 

“I miss my father, Dean. I am used to orders, and sometimes I feel I need a break from thinking for myself.” 

“Oh yeah? You get tired of free will?”

“Yes, Dean. I do.” 

“So, that’s why you love it when I ask you to do things to me, tell you exactly how.”

“Yes, Dean, I think so. And, I do love your cock.”

Dean chuckles at the mention of his most precious body part. Cas has never learned which things he should talk about in which situations, even if Sam desperately has tried to teach him. 

_“Cas, this conversation didn’t in any way require mentions of my brother’s dick.”_

_“Come on, Cas, it’s bad enough I have to LISTEN to them, don’t talk about Dean’s orgasms at breakfast! Or ever! With a side of never!”_

And Dean’s personal favorite:

 _“I’m never having vanilla sauce with anything, ever again. Thanks a lot, Castiel.”_

Dean looks at the angel, still smiling at the thought of his brother’s very upset face. It was totally hilarious. He can’t help it, sometimes he provokes Cas to say something just because it’s so funny. 

“So, you want to follow orders?”

“Yes. If I do, I don’t have to make hard decisions. It hurts my head sometimes, it seems like they are all hard. Being rewarded for good behavior and punished for bad behavior is easy.”

“Hm. Maybe I should tell you what to do, this entire day, and if you don’t obey, or follow my orders good enough, I will punish you.”

Cas’ face lights up.

“You would do that?”

“Oh, I would so do that, Cas. You might want to buckle up, though, because massive amounts of sex are coming your way.”

“I get to follow orders AND suck your cock? This will make me very happy, Dean.”

“Oh my fucking god, Cas. Please don’t ever change.”

“Please don’t blaspheme, Dean.”

“Can’t make that promise, angelface. Not when I’m about to do things to you that usually ends up with me coming so hard I think I might turn inside out.” 

Cas sighs.

“Everything comes at a prize. I accept your terms.”

**Author's Note:**

> Any bad english is because I'm Swedish (and because I don’t proofread enough). 
> 
> Any good is because I love writing this stuff (probably too much).
> 
> I'm a sucker for comments :)


End file.
